


Flick

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Bruises, Challenge Response, Community: femslash100, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/F, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash100's Kinks Drabble Cycle<br/>Prompt: bruising/biting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flick

Kat checked the bunkroom again, then slid her curtain closed and opened the towel. 

She scrunched her fingers in her drying curls, pulling past her comfort zone. God wasn't gentle, after all, and God was directing. 

She bit her lip on the whimper, letting her hands fall to her neck. She rubbed in soft circles, then gathered the skin and pinched. Her hips jerked. _Oh_. She'd have bruises there tomorrow.

Both hands to her breasts now, cupping and molding, scraping her thumbnails over her hardening nipples, then index fingers and thumbs tightened and held. Her thighs flexed and her heels dug into the blanket until she wanted to scream. She let go and pushed her hands between her legs, one hand pulling at her pubic hair and pinching her thigh, the other attacking her clit with rough, deliberate strokes.

In her mind, God slouched against the hatch, her tongue flicking at the taste of the cigar on her lips, teasing the possibility of that tongue on Kat. Her eyes squinted at Kat, she growled, "Come, Katraine," and Kat thrashed in her rack.

God never failed to get her off.


End file.
